User talk:Bane7670
Edits Nice job on your recent edits, especially on the Hasbaro Biggest Battes:Ryloth|Hasbaro Biggest Battles:Ryloth article. I can tell you took time to get used to the formats here. Keep up the good work. TVLwriter 18:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Welcome to the cwa wiki! Check out my talk page for some of my toughts! Eeetch well i am sorry but now it is literally impossible for you to get one since fan faire is over... also the one in the pictures was a guys, and just like every code they can only be used once, i am sorry but i found that an obvious answer for the question... after the event i went to his lot to take more pictures of his pet... guessing by his droids, he never played sincelife day.... Wuher MosEisley 13:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, don't worry, I heard nothing about this Fan Faire so I had absolutly no hope for getting that. I just wanted to know if it was a generic code or not. That's all I wanted to know. Bane7670 00:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) them picters well, i know for a fact they will be added, except for classic gear ones.... well i know someone who is a good moderator for games and they went through the games external files, and were able to rewrite their games to replace old gear with new, only her game sees it, and she taped all the ones she did, also the probe droid was there and the rebel pilot again, oh and did i mention last month soe announced rideable creatures are comming near end of year, that is a picture of a narglatch... Wuher MosEisley 23:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) mounts ask tvl, i sent him a link in his talk page, but he cleaned it out, ask him to look through the archive he put it in... Wuher MosEisley 23:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) card. Where did you get the at-te card,can you tell me? Zan dawnbringer ﻿I can not reply to this message because I do not know who sent it. Bane7670 15:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Template I saw that you used Template:Infobox and manually entered all of the text and images. So that you don't have to fill in the text every time you want to add the template to an article, I moved it to Template:Expand. you should be able to type in Expand (in between ) into an article and it should automatically come up. My only concern is that it is large and covers up a good amount of space, so for now add the template to the bottom of articles. Peltarius is better with templates than me, so he might be able to adjust this sometime later. TVLwriter 07:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The padme picture Yes it came from the disk, the disk includes a few pictures and trailers Wuher MosEisley 02:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) you "this page needs fixing things Can you instead just write the pages on the Clean up page that is meant for pages to be cleaned up, because if someone is looking around to clean up a page, he will not look through each individual page, it would be alot easier if he just needs to go to the clean up page and look through that. but you can still add those clean up page templates, but can you just remember to after put the pages on the request a clean up page. Wuher MosEisley 20:49, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like everyone to use those templates he made instead. Users will view our articles more often than our Requested cleanups page, which I wanted to discontinue. Its a good way to show our viewers that those pages are not top quality as well. TVLwriter 05:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I guess you are right, I guess I was just a little embarrassed that most of the pages he is putting that template on is ones i have made, I made all the republic gear pages just to fix broken links and to say we have them and so far he put those on them all. Wuher MosEisley 16:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Edits Just as a friendly notification, I think Peltarius, judging from his recent edits, does not want the "-store description" extension on the articles anymore. TVLwriter 23:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates I have remade your templates so that they do not take up as much space on the articles. They are Template:Cleanup and Template:Futurecontent. They may not be the best, but you may want to use these instead. TVLwriter 01:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The templates are now ready for use. I used the formats from my templates on The Clone Wars Wiki and that seemed to fix the problem. Take a look at what they look like and see if you like them. TVLwriter 23:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Additional templates I don't see much of a need for a spoiler template since this wiki is about a game that does not have a deep or extensive storyline, but if you find other reasons please tell me. And I'd like to keep the expand and future up-to-date templates as one template. As for Template:Verify, Template:Confirm is very similar to it. Note: for Template:Confirm I do not wish to require users to leave a message on the talk page. If you have any other ideas for templates, please send them to me. TVLwriter 21:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I will definately create the spoiler one just in case. I would like to combine the Expand and Up-to-date Templates, and the Verify and Confirm templates as a compromise. TVLwriter 22:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I thought it over for a while and I can't say there is anything wrong about having more templates. I was just worried that if the Templates become too specific, there would be confusion, but I don't think this will be a problem anymore. Thanks for your ideas TVLwriter 02:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Don't make a spoiler template though. Peltarius 02:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well Bane7670, People like this may be rare, but I don't know of anybody who would not want to know about future content, its just as unusual not wanting to know the release date for Season 4, and since Peltarius does not want it, I will not be making it. However, I did make Template:FutureContent instead if anybody does not mind. TVLwriter 21:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I will be making all of your requested templates, with the exception of the spoiler one, when I have time. TVLwriter 21:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) template Does anyone else find the templates on pages to look a little rediculous since almost all of them need an expand page template? Wuher MosEisley 17:31, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, we just have to hope that users won't become too template-happy. I've had template-happy users in the past and in the timespan of one day, you have templates everywhere where they are not necessary and new ones that have not been approved. This is my only fear of templates, but otherwise every wiki needs them no matter how many pages they could be added to. TVLwriter 22:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I thought only Admins could create templates, so I didn't think about this problem (and if this is the case), especially since there are only two admins at this wiki. Bane7670 00:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Character biography I've moved your character biography to User:Bane7670/Gram Alnin because as it is about your character, it should be seperate from your user page, which is about you and may be used for wiki notices in the future. Peltarius 16:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture Those icons that I use for my profile pictures are weapon icons from the game Sherwood Dungeon. The Sherwood Dungeon Wiki was the first wiki I have ever edited and probably the one I am the most proud of. I use those icons as my profile pictures simply as symbols of rememberance. TVLwriter 02:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki Do you want to help me on the wiki? you do not have to commit to it, just help me set it up, you can be a regular editor though Wuher MosEisley 17:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) If you need the link it is here, feel free to add your own character background story http://clonewarsadventurescharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Wars_Adventures_Character_Wiki Wuher MosEisley 18:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) the wiki Nevermind, a wiki is too much for me to do myself, i am going to abandon it and anyone i have made an admin can take it up Wuher MosEisley 18:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC)